kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Senior, Useless
is the thirtieth episode of Kamen Rider Fourze. Plot Gentaro and the Kamen Rider Club must figure out how to deal with Haru as the Musca Zodiarts and Mr. Ohsugi's discovery of the Rabbit Hatch, along with the latter's confiscation of the 38th Astroswitch. Synopsis With Ran intervening in Kamen Rider Fourze's attack to protect him, the Musca Zodiarts knocks the girl down and escapes after Kamen Rider Meteor Storm takes out the Dustards. Refusing to explain herself to Gentaro and accept his help, she walks off to finds Haru who tells her that he wants to protect her before throwing his friendship charm into the sewer. Arriving at the Rabbit Hatch, Gentaro and company find Ohsugi with the Net Switch prior to Miu and Shun arriving. Though he is updated on the Kamen Rider Club and how they deal with the Zodiarts, Ohsugi refuses to keep quiet about what he has learned as the Kamen Rider Club are forced to restrain him. Later, Gentaro finds Ran as she looks for Haru's charm, and helps her until she finally gives up. Elsewhere, Ryusei is told by Tachibana that a Zodiarts has appeared at his old high school Subaruboshi High, and he travels there to find his friend Mei Shirakawa and the others acting strange before the Libra Zodiarts makes his appearance. Transforming, Kamen Rider Meteor confronts the Horoscopes on what he is doing at the other school before assuming Meteor Storm form just before the Libra Zodiarts uses Tomoko's form to escape. Back at Amanogawa High, after managing to escape Miu and Shun with the Net Switch in hand, Ohsugi crosses paths with Ran as she thinks he was the one who gave Haru the Zodiarts Switch. The teacher is shocked when he realizes that a member of the faculty is responsible for handing out the switches as Haru arrives to use his Zodiarts Switch in its Last One mode with the intent to hurt Mr. Ohsugi for bumping into Ran. Now rendered a mindless monster, the Musca Zodiarts metamorphoses into Phase 3 and chases after Ohsugi. By then, Gentaro and company arrive with Haru's charm and he gives it to Ran. After learning what has actually happened, and winning her friendship, Gentaro arrives to Ohsugi's aid before becoming Kamen Rider Fourze to fight the Musca Zodiarts. Using various Astroswitch combos, Kamen Rider Fourze is overwhelmed by the Musca Zodiarts when he turns into a fly swarm. Ohsugi throws Kamen Rider Fourze the Net Switch, and he uses it to capture the Musca Zodiarts swarm before assuming Magnet States. But Kengo tells Kamen Rider Fourze not to finish off the Zodiarts just yet, as Ran needs to get through to Haru by reminding him of his true nature. Once successful, Kamen Rider Fourze is able destroy the freshman's Zodiarts's body without any side effects. As Ran and Haru start their friendship anew, they are made provisional Kamen Rider Club members, but everyone is not sure what to do concerning Ohsugi. However, Ohsugi agrees to keep quiet, but only if he can become the club's faculty advisor (as all school clubs must be supervised by a teacher), much to everyone's shock. As Principal Hayami apologizes for the mistake with Haru, Gamou sees it of no consequence as he reveals that Subaruboshi High is under the control of another member of the Horoscopes: the Aries Zodiarts. Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Fire, Schop, N Magnet **Cross - Net **Triangle - Aero, Gatling **Square - Shield, Gyro, S Magnet *'States Used:' **Base States, Fire States, Magnet States Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : * : *Student: *Senior: , Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 7, . *With this episode, Fourze has used all 10 each Cross and Square Astroswitches at least once. *This is the first time the Schop Switch has been used in combat. *First and only time for Fourze using the Gyro and Net Module. *Final time for Fourze using the Aero Module. *Aries Zodiarts appears at the end of the episode. *When Ran attacked Ohsugi, in real life, she could have gotten in serious trouble for doing so under assault charges. *Ohsugi joins the Kamen Rider Club and becomes the advisor. *Saku Momose, who portrayed one of the senior students, will later portray Peko in Kamen Rider Gaim. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Junior Silence, Senior, Useless, Subaruboshi Kingdom and Super Space Sword. DSTD08718-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 8, DVD cover BSTD08718-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 8, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢先・輩・無・用｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢先・輩・無・用｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze